Revealing Secrets
by Midnight Blue Moon 4
Summary: This story takes place after Qrow gets poisoned by Tyrian,Midnight falls from the sky and Qrow had decided to tell the kids everything but Midnight already knows she is the winter maiden after all.
1. Chapter 1:Free Falling

Chapter 1:Free Falling

*CRASH* I clung onto Blakely as tight as I could as I fell on the hard ground "What was that" a voice said ,I groaned my head throbbing I looked around and saw a few people and then I saw Qrow "Dad?" I ask "Midnight?" He asked "Who are you" Said a girl in a red hood "I'm Midnight" I said putting Blakely away "Who are you" I ask "I'm Ruby" she says "What happened to him" I ask "A guy named Tyrian came and tried to take me but Uncle Qrow came and fought and he ended up seriously injured" Ruby says "Let me guess he was talking about a queen" I ask "How did you know" she asked "Because that queen is my mom" I say "Then what are you doing here" another girl asked

"Do you think I would want to be with a woman who has Grimm crawling all over her house and is planning to conquer the world by gathering all the relics" I say as a blizzard came "Probably not" The girl said , I shook my hands out to get rid of the storm "How did you do that" Ruby asked "I'll explain later,we need to get him to a safe place" I said taking out a cloth,I wrapped the cloth around Qrows stomach and helped him up with Ruby's help

"So he's your dad huh" Ruby asked "Yep after I escaped from my moms fortress I lived in the Branwen tribe for most of my life before I went to Beacon" I say "Wait you went to Beacon"Ruby asked "I was the leader of Team MAGE" I say "Where is the rest of your team" Ruby asked "They died at the fall of Beacon" I said as it started raining "I think we should stop here it's getting close to night fall" A boy said ,I gently set Qrow on a log "I see you never cut your hair" Qrow said

"And that is one of the many reasons that I don't let my hair down" I say taking my hair down as I climbed a tree "What are you doing" Ruby asked "Going to bed" I say laying down on a branch "So soon" Qrow asked "When I dropped from the sky that was me returning from Salem's fortress" I say "Why were you there" he asked "Raven asked me to spy on her" I say "Are you going to tell them" I ask "You know there is a reason I quit teaching" He said

"We all have our reasons" I say falling asleep as he begins the was standing around me being killed one by one by Salem,all of a sudden I felt a strong wind I woke to me falling through the tree,I grab onto a branch before I hit the ground "Didn't sleep well" Ruby said "What makes you say that" I say "The tree that you were sleeping on is frozen" A boy says chuckling "And this is why I can't sleep inside" I say as I relive the ice from the tree "Your the winter maiden aren't you" Ruby asks "Yes but it messes with my semblance sometimes" I say "What is your semblance" A girl asks as I blinked and turned into her

"I can also use you for semblance and add the extra aura onto my own" I say "Woah" she said "Well we have a long day ahead of us" A boy said as I changed back to myself.I my ears flickered at the sound of Qrow coughing, me and Ruby quickly go to Qrow,he removed his hand from his mouth and his hand had poison on it "Well that's unfortunate" he said and passed rolled down my cheeks "You ok" Ruby asks as it started snowing "Yeah I just have a lot to worry about these days" I say closing my eyes "Who is this" Ruby asks "What" I say turning around to see who she is talking about but there is nobody there , she stares at me and I look down and I realize I turn into my mother "Please don't tell Qrow you saw me like this" I ask "Why" she asked "My Mom is your mom's sister" I say quietly

"And your not exactly supposed to know" I say turning back to myself "But I thought your mom is the queen" Ruby said "That is true but she's not my real mom she took me from Qrow and when I was smart enough I escaped" I say stopping the snow "Guys are you coming" went by we were walking for hours when we finally found a sign "Hey , Hey look Mistral we're on the right path….oh" Nora said exited at first but sad the next "Does it say how far"Ruby asked "No"Ren says clearly agitatedly then Jaune and Ren started to get into a disagreement but in the end Me Ruby and Jaune would go to the village to look for medicine and go around to get to mistral and Nora and Ren would climb the mountain to get help or better view of the area. "Do you think we can make it in time" Jaune asks "I know more than you think" I say to myself

* * *

 **Hey guys so this is a very short chapter the next few are going to be short like this one but they will get longer I promise.I was going off a line scale and I realize that was probably not the best thing because it make my chapters the chapters will be extended in either Chapter 2 or 3! But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2:Information Recovery

"I know that he will be ok" I say holding back tears "Midnight?"Ruby asked "Yes?" I respond "Have you ever gotten caught?" She asked "Doing what?" I ask "Spying on Salem" she says "Only once but it was by Cinder and she is very clueless" I say "What do you mean" Jaune asked "Well for one thing she didn't know who I was and she even let me go without a word" I say

"Why" Ruby asked "I think she knew that I was a maiden so she put the pieces together" I say as we approach a village "What do yo-" I cut off Ruby "Shhh" I say my ears flicker "Do you hear that?" I ask "No" She says confused "Oh right you can't hear what I hear" I say quietly as the ground shook slightly "What was that" Jaune asked as me and Ruby and me set Qrow down bye a tree.

I took a few steps and ice followed my footsteps and every breath I took was an ice fog "Are you that cold" Jaune asks "No I'm just tense right now" I say as I hear a low growl from afar, I pull out Blakely "Did you hear that" I ask "Yes let's get Qrow to a safe place" Ruby says as Ren and Nora arrive "You guys are safe" Nora said "Of course we are why wouldn't we be" Jaune asks as a giant Grimm on a horse comes "What is that" I say turning Blakely into my primary weapon the Grimm charges at Jaune and Ren uses his semblance to let Jaune get Qrow to safety

Ruby, Nora and I attacked the screamed which hurt my ears ,After the screaming it started swinging its arms and in the presses I cut one of them off "Watch out" Nora said but it was already too late the grimes arm hit me into a was it for me I came out of the hole that I put in the building and turned Blakely into my missile launcher, I put a red bullet into my launcher "Stand back" I say aiming at the giant Grimm

I Blew up the horse making it unable for the Grimm to cut off its head and it's other arm,Nora tackled Ren in joy while Ruby and I ran to Qrow "It's quiet good job you two" he said as we heard and airship ,Me and Ruby looked at each other ,Some guys came and put Qrow on a stretcher and Ruby and I stayed by his got on the airship and I sat against the wall with my head in my knees trying not to cry, not after long we land and Qrow is taken to the hospital they say we can see him yet so we check into an we get there I take a shower a cold one it felt nice just to feel safe again I haven't felt that in a long time,after I get out I change into my clothes and I sit in the floor with my blow torch and bullet shells and a variety of dust.

I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I yelled as I fired up my blow torch, Jaune walked in "How are you holding up" he asks "Well I could be better, but otherwise I'm fine" I say torching a dust filled bullet "Well Qrow just got out of the hospital and Ruby told me to tell you that he is down the hall if you want to visit him" He explained "Ok thank you" I say setting down the finished bullet "You make your own bullets" He asked "These are the only ones that will work for my weapon because they are bigger than most and I have to make two different sets because the chamber in the back will get stuck if I get different bullets the dust was just a bonus" I explain as I finish another bullet "Wow you really are specific with things" He says chuckling "Yeah I get it from my mom she likes everything nicely done like flowers" I say pouring dust into a shell

"Well I don't want to bother you so I'm going to go talk to Ren and Nora" He said walking out the door and closing it behind him.I decide to get up and head to Qrows room "Hey Midnight" He said "Hi" I say sitting next to him "Have you been blow torching again" He asked "I guess you smell the smoke" I say messing with my tail "At least you didn't burn anything" He said jokingly "I got something well made something for you" I said handing him the engraved bullet "I'm the Midnight hour once in a blue moon darkness tries to eclipse light when a lotus flower blooms" Qrow read "Do you like it" I ask "Of course , It reminds me of your mother" He says as I smile and hug him "Come on let's go get some food" He said hugging me back "Ok" I said as we walked out the room "Have you spoken to Mom lately" I ask "She's in Atlas right now" He replies "Really!" I say almost shouting "She's going to be there for a while for a mission" Qrow says smirking "What kind" I ask "It's a secret" He says as we enter the kitchen

* * *

 **Hey guys so I spaced out the text a little bit so that you guys can read it you for the suggestions and I am open for more improvements!I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the reason I can upload this so quickly is because I have this pre writin on my google doc.I will be editing the doc constantly so that I can get chapters out to you as fast as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3:Time Spent Together

"Ugh I hate it when you say that" I said getting up on the counter and on my tippy toes "I forgot how short you were" Qrow said holding a glass of water, I freeze the water in his glass "I have my advantages" I say grabbing an apple "What that really necessary" Qrow said jokingly "Was calling me short necessary" I asked mischievously as I walked into the living room

"Well I was just stating a fact" Qrow said following me "A fact that has nothing to do with anything" I said laughing "Alright you got me there" Qrow said sitting down "I always win" I say sitting down on the floor "Why do you always sit on the floor" He asks "Because I will shed all over the couch" I say playfully "You don't shed that much" He says

"Yes I do, I may not shed as. Much as I did a long time ago but I still shed a lot"I say going in circles trying to catch my tail ,Qrow chuckled as I did what felt like forever I finally caught my tail and rolled around the floor for quite a while until I fell asleep.I woke up the next day still on the floor and Qrow on the couch with an icey floor, I stand up and relive the ice from the floor as Ruby walked in "Hey Ruby" I say groggily "Let me guess you fell asleep in the floor and then you froze it" She said joking "Yes acually" I said giggling a little bit "Let's go on a walk" Ruby asked

I followed her out the door and to a beautiful garden.I walked over to a blue and black rose , kneeling beside it I gently picked the rose and examined it "Is this one special to you" Ruby asked "Yes my mom always kept one by my window seal whenever she left,she said that if all of the rose turned black before she got back she was going to take me her secret place" I said as a single tear struck my face "I've only been there once and it looked a lot like this but every flower planted was a Midnight Rose the only flower that opened at Midnight and shut when the hour was over,sometimes I would sneak into her secret area just to see the roses open and close in the moonlight" I said weaving stems together

"My mother gave me a very similar rose it was called a Tea Rose , the roses are supposed to keep your dreams" Ruby said sitting next to me , I looked into her silver eyes and I saw overwhelming joy sparkling in the morning stars.I she held me in an embrace that I returned 'It feels good to be around family' I thought as we pull apart "Let's head back I want to put this under my window" I said holding up a small flower circle ,Ruby laughed at this and pulled me up into a standing position "You wanna know the first thing I noticed about the flower was" I ask "What?" Ruby asked "These only bloom fully every blue moon" I said "Aren't blue moons 150 years apart or something" She asked "Something like that ,But it kind of explains my name" I responded "How?" She asked "Well my first name is Midnight that part was referring to the flower, My middle name and my last name go together Blue Moon , This part was referring to how rare the flower was." I said as we approached the house "So your whole name is base off of a flower" she asked "Basically" I say as we enter the house we saw that the morning light has already shone through "I will be right back" I say heading to my room

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen" She says already heading in that direction.I walk to my room and put the delicate flower circle on the window seal and look out my window,I saw the emptiness of the grounds it kind of worried me we were at a school surly classes have started right?A knock on my door pulled me from my deep though "Yes" I asked still looking at the empty courtyard "Breakfast is ready if you want any" Jaune said in my doorway "Ok I'll be right there" I said running my fingers through my hair in slight frustration "You ok" He asks "Yeah I'm just a little bit tired" I said as I walked into the hallway with him "You probably just need coffee" He says "Coffee sounds nice" I said getting more excited

"See all you need is a little energy" Jaune said smiling as we arrived in the kitchen.I made my usual coffee ,no cream 15 sugar and lots of foam ,I had my coffee with a piece of bread without the crust.I walked in the dinning room where everyone sat and I quietly listened to the conversations in the room as I dipped pieces of my bread into my coffee and then I finished my bread drinking the remainder of my coffee leaving a foamy white line on my upper lip. "Midnight" Ruby laughed "You have a very thick mustache" She said laughing uncontrollably ,I wiped it off laughing myself as I came up with a plan "Ruby you have cream cheese on your face" I said still giggling

"Where" Ruby touched her face for the cream cheese,My finger was ready already a small clump of cream cheese on it "Right here" I said whipping it on her nose "Haha very funny" Ruby said wiping her nose with a napkin "I was thinking strawberry jelly but that would have been to far" I said smirking as Ruby the the napkin at me laughing a little bit "What does foam taste like" Nora asked "Like whip cream but with cinnamon and less solid more bubbly" I replied throwing the napkin away "Let's get going we have to meet the headmaster of Haven" Qrow said as I got up to put my mug in the sink "I got Midnight Roses" I whispered "Did you mother get them" he whispered back "No I got them there on my window" I said washing out my cup "Are they fully bloomed" He asks


	4. Chapter 4:Moving Forward

"No not yet" I reply "They still have about 6 more years until the next blue moon" I say going to my room.I slip on my dress and fix my tail and ears and then I put on my boots and I put Blakely in my safe spot , I walk out my room and into the living room I sneeze scaring myself and I jumped up to the ceiling and hung upside down "Did you scare yourself again" Qrow asked smirking up at me "Yeah" I said getting down from the ceiling "I don't understand how it scares you" He says as I regain my balance "It only scared me a little bit the jumping part is just a reflex" I say fixing my hair "Ok lets go" Ruby said as everyone came into the left and it was the best experience ever we saw the beautiful mountains filed with people in their town "Wow!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked over the ledge

"These people will say anything even if they aren't supposed to,the higher up you go the nicer they get" He explains "And we are going up!"Nora said pointing up in the was an amazing ride it felt like a elevator without the walls,the doors opened behind us when we stopped and we walked all the way to Haven. "Hellllooooo"Ruby shouted "Hellllooooo" Ruby repeated again "Maybe try louder?" Nora suggested "There doesn't seem to be anyone here" Ren said "No that can't be right" Qrow said running to the door at the end of the hall

"Everyone get ready" He said drawing his own weapon out ,We all drew out our weapons aiming them at the kicked opened the door and on the other side the headmaster was about to open the door ,We all screamed in surprise as Qrow fell to the floor and I jumped up to the and The headmaster spoke but I couldn't tell what they were saying because I realized that the school has very high ceilings 'Well this is just great' I thought.I let myself drop landing on my hand and pushing myself to a standing position,

My hair was all over my face "Where did you come from" The headmaster asked as I brushed my hair out of my face "Your very high ceilings" I say running my fingers through my hair in slight frustration, The headmaster looked at Qrow "She's my daughter" He says "Hi" I said waving my hand once "Hello my name is Leonardo Lionheart headmaster of haven,I suppose these are the students you were talking about" he said as Qrow noded "Ruby Rose ,Jaune Arc ,Nora Valkyrie ,Li Ren ,Midnight Moon" We all said introducing ourselves

"Well nice to meet you all unfortunately all of my staff is currently unavailable" He said "What Leo whos guarding the relic?!" Qrow said hotly "Qrow the children" Leo said with a worried face "Already filled them in" Qrow said immediately afterwards "You filled them in?" Leo asked "Sooooo is this not going like anyone though it would" Nora said awkwardly as we all walked into his office "Well I have to say this a seems to be reckless even for you Qrow" Leo said sitting behind his desk "No reckless is leaving the relic completely unguarded,Not checking in with Oz for ages" Qrow said getting aggravated

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of beacon but since that day Mistral has been in wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night everyone was watching when that poor girl was ripped to pieces, monsters crawling all over the city atlesian knights attacking citizens and then nothing you could feel the dread in the air with all that negativity you could imagine what it was like when the grimm came for us Mistrals controlled territory widest reaching in the world and that makes it infinitely harder to lost so many great huntsman,teachers from this very institution and it's only gotten worse" He said looking out of his window

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked "We may have dealt with the grimm but Mistral council still come at odds with the representative from atlas first it was the dust in cargo now it's the closing of not sure what happened to James in vale but it seems to have worsen some of his more fortunate tendencies and on top of everything we still don't know where the spring maiden is" Leo explained

"All the more reason we need the hunters and huntresses here"Qrow shot back "OK ,OK things are bad , there bad!But we can figure this out why is the spring maiden so important" Ruby asked "I thought you filled them in" Leo said in clear frustration "Mostly filled in, there's a lot to cover OK I quit teaching for a reason" row said drinking from his flask.

Leo explained the four maidens power and how they are the only ones who can access the relics and Qrow joined him explaining what the maidens can do "Spring is the problem" Qrow said "She bailed on her training and ran off without a trace"Leo said "I might have a pretty good idea of where she is" Qrow said putting away his flask "Where" Leo asked "The Branwen tribe" He says "Raven" Leo said coldly "Yang's mom" Jaune said surprised at this new knowledge "That's about where they fall back to after their missions" Qrow points to the new screen projected by the scroll "We could mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks" Leo said patting Qrows back

"We need to go as soon as possible!" Qrow said all of the frustration in his voice "This kingdom is in shamble so as soon as possible is in a few weeks" Leo shot back "This kind of thing takes time and we need more people besides get one shot at this" Leo said with a look of determination in his eventually "Well I can't say that this has been a warm reunion Leo" Qrow said "I'm sorry,I know that you have traveled a long way but I will do everything I can to help" Leo said "Sure,well stay in the city for the time being"Qrow said as we left "So what do we do now" Nora said in the hallway "You guys go back to the house,i'm going to get a drink"Qrow walk all the way home without saying a word.I go into my room and take my shoes off and look out of my window noticing the willow tree in the distance that left a smile on my face as I looked from the window to the flower circle underneath I stroked the circle gently feeling the soft touch of it's petals on my fingertips.I walked over to my bed and lied down,my fingers still remembering the touch of the petal as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke to the sound of voices I walked into the living room "Can't someone just take a nap in peace"Ruby and I said at the same time I looked over at the couch "Dad|Qrow are you drunk" Ruby and I said "Maybe" he said laughing "You have silver eyes" the boy at the doorway looked him "Who are you" Ruby said "Um…...My name is Oscar Pine" he said "Wait for it"Qrow said from the couch "But you probably know me as Professor Ozpin" he said "Hehehe I DID IT!" Qrow said falling off the pondered him with question "Ok,Ok let take a second and remember that this is overwhelming for all of us" Qrow all backed up a little chuckling "Thanks" Oscar said as Qrow sat down.

"I've never meet any hunters or huntress before" Oscar said shyly "Well we've never meet anyone with two souls so uh first times all around" Ruby chuckled "Not to break up the 'getting to know you game' but we need to have a showing us your little parlor trick kid" Qrow says "Yeah,ok just so you know,I'll still be here"Oscar said as he looked down "It is so very good to see you all again" he said "Wait,what just happened?" I asked "Professor Ozpin"Ren said astonished "Correct although I might be the one speaking Oscar is still present must be all very perplexing" Ozpin said "And alarming and bizarre and just really kind of hard to believe overall"Nora said "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor" Ozpin said chuckling "I know you all have been through tremendous hardship sorry" ozpin continued "I meant it's not your fault"Ruby said "It's all my fault,I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet and i want exaggerating I'm cursed" He said he explained how he go cursed and how he gave power to the maidens

"We must stop salem now" Ozpin said "How do we do that?" Ruby asked "We start by ensuring the safety of the relic of knowledge" Ozpin said "This is perfect,we were stuck at a dead end but now we can take . to Lionheart to set things straight" Nora said jumping around "please don't call me that" Ozpin said "Yeah and we're not sure that's the best idea"Qrow said then we went into the long conversation about why they needed to keep this in the room "Next step two" Ozpin said "What's step two"I ask "Getting you five into fighting shape" he said pointing to us with his cane "But we already know how to fight" Ruby said " your still lacking in hand to hand combat , sorry to say but you have yet to unlock you semblance , you still need to learn to control your semblance,All of you still have ways to go before you fight Salem's forces and though Oscar has given me temperrary control he'll need to strengthen his body and aura" Ozpin explained

"But if Qrows out looking for Huntsman who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked as Ozpin jumped in the air and flipped onto the couch "Well I believe I was the headmaster of beacon academy"Ozpin said spinning his cane "We have one month before classes resume if Salem were to plan an attack it would be prior to the students return,It's not much time but it's better than nothing,Just don't expect me to go easy on you"Ozpin said.

The next morning we began training,Ruby and Oscar trained for a good amount of time and both Ruby and Oscar then Ozpin came and he pointed out the good and bad parts "Hey are you ok" Ruby asked as Ozpin changed back to Oscar "How is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked "Your body isnt used to this type of training,Not to mention generationing a defensive aura on your will take intense concentration at first but it will gradually become easier once you get the hang of it.

If you know how to use it properly you can use it in defending your attacks and slowly healing your after that you can start on you semblance,whatever that may be"Ren said standing up "Semblance" Oscar said "You know!Like your very own superpower Everybody's got one it just a matter of finding and mastering it"Nora said "Ruby moves super fast ,Electricity makes me stronger,Ren can mask emotions,Midnight can change in to people and use their semblance,and Jaune…...can..uh"Nora tried to explain "Jaunes like you,he hasn't found his semblance yet but we all know he will,and you will all just have to try and help each other get stronger"Ruby said "And it's hard to know when you find your semblance,Ren's semblance was unlock during intense stress"Nora said

"Mine was found during training one day" Ruby said "I was sleeping when I found my semblance" I said "What about you" Oscar asked Nora "Oh struck by lighting didn't thursday"Nora said smiling brightly "Discovering you semblance is not the end it can grow and evolve putting forth effort in the work who knows what could happen"Ozpin said "Then let's get to it" Ruby said "Midnight"Ozpin said

"Yes"I asked "Lets work on your semblance"He says "Ok" I say going in the middle and sitting down "Now close your eyes and focus on your aura and nothing but your aura"Ozpin said as I closed my eyes and only focused on my gradually my semblance came to play,I felt myself turning into other people rapidly and then I felt myself I haven't changed into before I opened my eyes and I realized that I was not longer myself,no longer anyone for that matter,I was a wolf!

* * *

 **Hey guys so I was up until midnight trying to publish this because I was trying to do a lot of things at once.I ended up having to rewrite almost half the story because I fell asleep and my phone died so when it died all the work that I did an hour before got when I was writing this I was watching the actual episode but I only did it for like conversational reasons.I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to try to upload multiple chapters everyday so you might get chapter 5 today too depending on my typing abilities because I can't spell to save my life(I had so much spellcheck it wasn't even funny!)**


	5. Authors Note

So in one of my chapters I had a sentence that I had to erase because of the setting in the next chapter so if you find that sentence I already know about it and i'm sorry and I am currently unable to fix it right now because I'm making the 5th chapter of this story so I will do it tomorrow or today depending on certian you so much for reading my story and I will continue it until I have run out of content!


	6. Chapter 5:Traning

Everything felt weird I walk a little bit and I kinda got used to it walking,I did a backflip and I went back to my normal self I tried to keep my balance.I put my hand up to my nose because it started bleeding "I have to go get some tissues"I say opening the door and entering the house.I went into the kitchen and I got a paper towel and quickly switched out my hand and the paper towel.I put my hair to the side to just incase my nose started dripping,I cleaned up and went back outside to see Ruby and Ozpin fighting again.

Ruby dogged one of Ozpin's punches and punched him in the side."She's getting better" I say sitting down against the wall "Yeah she's getting to sensitive spots"Nora says leaning on her hammer as I nodded my head "Alright you have learned a lot and you have improved on combat without Crescent Rose,you may take a break" Ozpin says as we all went inside.I layed down on the floor "What time is it" I ask closing my eyes "10:14 why" Jaune askes "No reason i'm just really tired" I say trying to keep my eyes open but soon sleep won.2 hours later I woke up,I always wake up at 12:00 a.m. I walked out of the house to the garden to watch the roses bloom being out there helped me calm my nerves,the petals started to close and I looked up at the moon it was a full one.

I walked back to the house opening the door ever so gently and slipping through the door,I layed down on the couch but as I walked over to the couch the light turned on "Where have you been?" Qrow asked "I went for a walk" I said sitting down on the couch "Where to exactly" He asked "The garden" I say holding my heading my hands "I went to see the Midnight Roses bloom I was only gone for an hour" I say "Midnight you know your not allowed out after 11:00" Qrow said "The ones in my room are always open,they never close and I like watching them open at night" I say "Well get some rest,you have training with Ozpin tomorrow" He said heading back to his room.I got up and headed to my room too,quietly laying on my bed falling asleep quickly as my head felt the war blankets

Dream

I saw a giant wolf before me "We need to talk" The wolf said "Who are you" I ask "I'm Lyra your spirit animal" she says "We need to hurry I only have but little time" She says "The night before students come to school you and everyone in this house will be attacked by Salem's forces,they will try to take the relic of knowledge you must warn everyone and prepare for the battle that is to come" she said fading away "Wait come back" I say but I only see brightness

End Dream

I sit up panting confused on what I just saw.I get up and go to the kitchen to get water and food,I got a biscuit and went outside to the balcony after I finished my breakfast I sat down on my knees and concentrated really hard on my semblance,it took a while but I got it and I held it,I opened my eyes and saw Lyra again "You catch on quickly"She said as I smiled "Your a lot taller than in a dream" I say lifting her paw so that we both had our palms touch,I looked at her more and she had a slick midnight blue coat with silver eyes like mine "You look just like me" I say "I should I am your spirit animal after all"She said chuckling "Woah" I heard a voice say,I looked over and it was Ruby "Oh hi Ruby" I said "What is that"She said "Oh that's Lyra my spirit animal"I say as Lyra made my hand go up on her head

"That's so cool!" She squealed "Yeah sh-"I got interrupted by Lyra licking me,Ruby and I laugh because half of my body is covered in saliva "I'm going to go take a shower" I say still laughing "Yeah like 4 showers" She said still laughing as Lyra faded walked in the house and everybody stared at us "What happened to you"Nora asked "I was licked my a giant wolf" I said as me and Ruby started laughing again "I have to go take a shower" I say walking into the hallway and into my room,I got my towel and a change of clothes and headed to the water felt nice while it ran through my hair,I washed my hair many times before I got out,I dried off and put my clothes on.I walked into the living room and sat down on the floor "Why are you sitting in the floor" Jaune asked "My hair is we and it's more comfortable for me" I say "And also the fact that I smell like wet dog" I say chuckling a bit 'Please next time you going to lick me give me a warning' I said in my thoughts 'Will do' Lyra said laughing in my head.I sneezed and I went up so fast that I almost went through the ceiling,I got down and sat down again,I rubbed my forehead in frustration I needed better control of that "I'm going to make some coffee" I say going to the kitchen

I make my usual brew and take it into the living room with me and sit down in the same spot again drinking my coffee "Do you feel better now" Jaune said "A little bit" I say relaxing "Well I'm going to go train"Ruby said "Wait for me" I said drinking my coffee really fast and throwing it in the kitchen sink,I wiped my mouth and ran after Ruby. "So is Lyra like in your mind" Ruby asked as I caught up with here "Yeah sort of,she's like a replica of me but in an animal form in this case a wolf because of my wolf traits" I say "That's cool" Ruby said "She told me something in a dream" I say "What did she say" Ruby asked "Well I can't say right now because it's kind of something that I have to say to everyone" I explained "Is it bad" She asks "Yes it's very bad" I say "That's why we need to train as much as we can" I say as we arrive in the training room "Alright let's get to it then" she says "Ok,punch me" I say "What" she asks "I said punch me" I say standing perfectly still "Why" She asked "I'm just observing" I say,she shrugs and punches my side 'God she punches hard' I thought

"Ok that was good" I say "Now you need to get at you opponents weak spot and you need to get it fast,so to get the upper hand you just need to do everything faster" I say "So use my semblance but not all over me only part of me"She asked "Yes all you have to do is concentrate on the part you want your semblance to be activated in" I say "Ok" she says trying to grasp what I told her "Here let's try it" I say getting in position,I threw a punch at her shoulder but she quickly turned and hit me in the opposite shoulder with her elbow "Yeah like that" I say "Now focus on your position,protect your weak spots you have to get their weak spots before they get to yours" I said "Ok so practice on the dummy" I say walking over to the dummy stand

"Weak spots right here,here and also her" I say pointing the the stomach and the sides along with the shoulders "So hit the as fast as I can" She asked "And as hard as you can don't forget that"I say backing up,she hits it so fast and hard that the stand falls backwards "Perfect" I say "If you hit the weak spot so many times you can tire them out and win" I say "Thank you for helping me" She says "Hey anything for a friend" I say hugging her,she hugged me back "Well you keep practicing" I say walking to the middle of the room.I worked on my aura and I changed more easily now to a wolf,I did it again and this time I turned into a snow leopard and then I changed back

"Here you go" Ruby said handing me a bottle of water "Thanks" I say taking the water "I figured you needed it since you've been sitting her for 2 hours" She says "Wow changing to an animal appearance takes a long time" I said taking a gulp of water,I stood up and walked with Ruby back to the living room "Where have you guys been" Nora says as we walked in "Training" I say sweating "How about you" Ruby says "Oh the gym" she says happily "And into town to get food for the guests tonight" She said pointing to the bags on the kitchen counter "Cool,I'm going to change and I'll help you cook"Ruby said "Same" I said walking toward the hallway

"Ok"Nora said heading to the kitchen.I go into my room and change into what I usually wear and I put my hair into a ponytail so it doesn't get in my face when I'm cooking,I walk out and head to the kitchen "Ok what do you want me to do" I say entering the kitchen "I will cut the carrots,Ruby can cook the chicken,Ren can make the noodles, Jaune can cook the menma,And you can cut up the cilantro"She said "Ok" I said walking over to the counter and grabbing two cutting boards and handing her one.I washed the cilantro and took it in sections to cut it "Do they have to be a certain size" I ask "Not really" she says as I start cutting the cilantro "Ok,this reminds me of a farm I used to go to as a kid,we would all make dinner and the eat it while telling fairy tales" I said cutting a new section of the cilantro

"Did you do anything else" Ruby asked "We bought baby pigs and I would always take one up to the room I was sleeping in and let it run around my room it was the cutest thing ever" I said laughing a little bit "That reminds me of a time when I got chipmunk stuck in my Dad's room" Ruby said "How did you do that"Nora said "I left my window open and it crawled in and Yang screamed and it ran into my Dads room and she slammed the door after that my dad screamed to because it apparently went into the bathroom where he was" Ruby said laughing really hard "Oh my god what did he do after that" I asked laughing with her "He took it and-"Ruby was interrupted by Qrow "Ruby" he called "Coommmiiiinnnggg" She yelled "Your going to over cook that" Ren said looking over at her skillet "No I'm not shut up" she said playfully as smoke came from the skillet

"Alright you take over" She said taking the tea tray and waking in the living room "Can I add the cilantro" I asked "Yes" Ren said as I slid the cilantro from the cutting board to the pot "Did we really need to cook all of this" Nora said eating a cut carrot "Well we don't know how many people there are so it's better to cook more than less" Ren said "I'm going to go see how many people there are" I say wiping my hands,as I turn the corner I almost run into Ruby,I jump on the ceiling "Next time a little warning please"I say now standing on the ceiling "Sorry Midnight I didn't see you" She said wiping away tears as I fell from the ceiling landing on my feet "How did yo-" A girl was about to say but I interrupted "Its a reflex that I can't control" I say "Midnight Moon nice to meet you" I say "I'm Yang and this is Weiss"Yang said "Nice to meet you"Weiss said "Dinners ready"Nora yelled behind us "Ok I'll set the table" I said taking several bowls and silverware to the table setting it up quickly using Ruby's semblance. "Done" I said under my breath

I walked into the living room "Dad" I said "Yes Midnight" Qrow responded as I whispered what Lyra told me in my dream "Tell him that for me"I said "Ok, and you said it was in a dream"He asked "Yes" I said going into the dining room and sitting all talked about memories we had at Beacon "It's not the real thing but I'll make sure to make good use of it" Yang said showing us her robotic arm "And it's just as strong"Ruby asked "Hm,sure is" Yang replied "Wanna bet" Nora said banging her elbow on the table "Nora please bows not the time.…."Weiss began "Don't let her beat you!You can do it!" Jaune said "Show'em what team JNPR is made of!" Ren tagged along "Com on sis!Aw,you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" "Ruby you wear a skirt" Weis said "Weiss your not cheering loud enough!"Ruby yelled excitedly "It definitely feels like the original,I'll give you that"Nora said "Yep,but it does have some new features!" Yang said "Heh, oh yeah?"Nora said competitively as Yang detached her arm that sent Nora flying into a wall

"Did she …win?" Jaune asked Nora groaned then screamed and threw Yang's arm back to her and Yang laughed "It's been a long time,and we've grown in our own ways"Ren asks "You really think so" Ruby asked "Well think back to when we were all at Beacon,would you say doing anything foolish or embarrassing?Or do you think you were perfect"Ren asked us all"Oh god" Weiss said putting her head in in her hands "I may have been gonho from time to time" Yang said "You I tried to 1v1 a nevermore on the 2nd day of school" Ruby said "Too many drinks"I said chuckling and head in my hands "Yeah well don't even get me started"Jaune said from the corner "Well,that embarrassment that desire to tell yourself not to be so stupid that just proves your not the same person you used to kind stronger and smarter and your not done growing of us are"Ren says"Yeah turns outRem gets deep when he feels like talking"Ruby says and everyone chuckles "Well hold on I thought I was pretty great in school" Nora said "Oh really even at the dance when you spilled pun-"Yang was interrupted by Nora playing music

"Yes Yang especially at the dance!THANK YOU YANG!" Nora yelled "How can seven kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Qrow yelled 'Ok Lyra I'm going to bring you out and then I'm counting on you to tell them what you told me ok' I say to Lyra in my mind 'Ok' she all headed to the living room after cleaning the kitchen "So . all true?"Weiss asked "Uh-huh." Qrow said "And we have all new information that might helps us,Midnight if you would" Ozpin said as I got up and went in front of the room "Please don't scare her ok" I said sitting down on my knees concentrating really hard,She appeared after 2 minutes "Hello" Lyra said as I stood up and felt my nose bleed "Tell then while I go clean up" I whispered in her ear she nodded as I walked to the kitchen and got paper towels,By the time I got back she was done talking and everyone looked worried "And we only have 3 weeks to do anything so we need to act fast" Ozpin said as Lyra faded away to my mind.

I sat down next to the coffee table as Ozpin told us the plan and after that we went to bed,but I woke up at 12:00 a.m. again so I quietly slipped out of my room to the living room where Yang was sleeping,I had to be careful not to make too much noise walking out the door,I tiptoed to the door and opened it just enough so that I could slip through the crack the door creaked once when I closed it behind when everything was quite I ran all the way to the garden hoping I could still make the roses opening,When I arrived the roses were already open 'Well atleast I get to see them close' I thought as I sat down delicately touching the rose petals "You can't sleep either" A sleepy voice said behind me I turned and it was Ruby

"No not really,usually this make me feel better" I say as she sits down next to me "When they opens it was relaxing" She said putting her head on my shoulders "I sit out her for an hour just to see them close because when you look at them in the moonlight it's like a trance but when they close the trance is over and you feel ever so peaceful" I say laying my head on top of hers "Why are some open and some closed through the day"Ruby asked "Some of these flowers haven't been struck by the blue moon yet"I say "Is that what keeps them open"she asked

"Yes the moonlight is like a trigger for the flower" I say as the roses shined in the sat there in the peaceful moonlight for the rest of that hour, "Ruby" I whispered "Hm" She groans "Look" I said as the roses started closing "Is it always this wonderful" She asked "Even if you've seen lit your whole life it still feels like your seeing it for the first time" I say as the roses finally shut,We got up and walked to the house "Thank you for coming with me to see the roses" I whisper once we got to the door "Anytime I'm awake to see them I'll come with you" Ruby whispered smiling brightly,I chuckled quietly and then slipped back through the door and waited for her to come we both walked to our rooms and went to bed

Dream

A figure touched a door and the door opened then I saw an Angel that held a watch,I saw someone put a pocket watch into the empty watch hole in the Angel "Don't let them get to the vault" A voice said and everything faded into a blue light

End Dream

I rolled over and saw a shining light,it was already morning,I got up out of bed and headed to the training room.I put my earbuds in and turned the volume on high,I made a duplicate of myself and started fighting,I looked for weak points and the immediately started, Punch right left right backflip kick 'Fire when the strobe hits you' my music played.I fought to the beat of the song it helped me focus more on my moves and what my opponents going to kick punch and side sweep,my duplicate faded away as it took the final blow,I went over to the punching bag and I punched right through it,I felt angry I accidentally made a blizzard while I was training so I made it stop and got rid of any snow and ice that I created.

To calm my nerves I went back to the living room and to the balcony,I started with the stem and made my way to the petals and then I was finished a field of ice roses filled the balcony it was beautiful "Did you do this" Weiss asked in the doorway "Yes I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming out here" I said standing up and taking my earbuds out,I compressed the ice into a ball and washed it away "You didn't have to do that" she said "I did because it was going to melt soon anyway" I say playfully "Buy how did you do that" she asked giggling a little bit "Magic" I said "What?" She asked "I'm the winter maiden" I said "That makes sense" She says "How so?" o asked "Well for one half of you bedroom is covered in frost when you enter a room it gets colder and I watched you make the ice roses" She says "Ok good point" I said "Well breakfast is ready" she said walking towards the door ,I followed her in the living room and laid down on the couch 'Don't tire yourself out take it easy' Lyra said 'How can I take it easy with everything going on' I say back 'What would Mom say' she said

'Ok I understand I will take it easy it's just I don't want to fail' I say 'If you tried your hardest then you're already doing what you need to do' Lyra said,I chuckle "Why are you always right" I say out loud 'Because I know more than you' she says "Doubt it" I say getting up and going into the kitchen.I grab a biscuit and go to the training room I put my earbuds in and I relax and I accidentally bring out Lyra "Hey" I say popping out one earbud "You know you could teach other people to find their spirit animal" She said as she laid down "But how do I do that" I asked leaning on her "When you did what did you focus on" She asked "My semblance" I said

"So all you have to do is focus on your semblance intensely that's how you found me" She said as she licked me multiple times "Stop it that tickles" I laughed and screamed at the same time "Now I have to go get all cleaned up" I said still laughing as Lyra faded away.I got up and walked to the living room and into the hallway "What happened to you" Yang said from behind me "Lyra licked me many times" I said turning to face her while laughing "Wow" She said "Well I'm going to go take a shower" I said going into my room "Good luck" Yang said as I went into my room.

* * *

 **Hey guys so I tried to post yesterday but I was unable to due to the chapter writing so I made it extra long for you guys!I will not be posting on the weekends** **becauseThat gives me time to make the chapters longer and more i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will se you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 6:Improving Defense

I got out the shower after washing my hair multiple times "Why do you have a towel in your head" Yang asked "For one my hair is wet and also my hair smells bad" I say playing with my tail "Doesn't that hurt your ears" She asks "It does a lot but it's better than smelling my hair" I say gathering up my rounds of bullets "I don't believe that you hair smells bad" She said taking my towel off my head,I try to reach for it but she was faster than smelled my hair "It doesn't smell bad it just smells like wet dog" She says casually "I know when ever my hair gets wet my hairs smells like wet dog" I say getting my brush from my dresser

"It's funny cause your a wolf" Yang says "Yeah" I say chuckling as I brush my hair,I struggle to get past halfway "Here let me help" Yang says brushing my hair "Thanks" I say "I know your struggle I usually have to get Ruby to brush my hair because it's so long but not as long as yours" Yang explains "Yeah my mom brushed my hair all the time but she had to go on missions so sometimes my dad had to do it" I said as Yang got finished brushing my hair "Is this your natural hair color"Yang asked "Yeah it funny that's how I got my name ,Well partly you see that flower over there" I said pointing to my window "Yeah" she said

"Well that is called a Midnight Rose,it only opens at midnight and it closes when the hour ends,these aren't closed because the light of the blue moon have shone over them"I say touching the petals delicately "Is that where you went last night" Yang asked "Yes,I found a garden where they were it's relaxing for when I can't sleep" I say "Hey Midnight" Qrow yelled "Yes" I yelled back "There's someone on the phone for you" He yelled back "Coming" I say as Yang follows me out of the door,I walk into the living room and Qrow hands me my scroll "Hello?" I say "Hey Midnight" A voice said on the other line "Mom" I said my voice getting shaky "I don't have a lot of time I just wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you" She said a rushed voice "Mom what's going on" I ask "I love you so much" she said

"I love you too" I say "I might not be back for a while so tell your father that summer is still alive" she says "Ok I'll tell him" I say crying and the call ends and I set the phone down "What did she say" Qrow asked "She said that she found Summer but that um…. she might not be back for a while" I say as Qrow picks me up bridal style and carries me to my room and sets me on my bed "Did she say anything else" Qrow asked.I shook my head no and buried my face in the blankets "Ok,do you want me to stay here" He asked as I nodded my head rubbed my head softly and sat beside my bed and soon I fell asleep still crying.I woke up my face still buried in the blankets ,I sat up and looked around the room and Qrow is gone 'Maybe he went to bed' I thought I got up and walked in the kitchen and made some coffee I didn't realize that I already drank 3 cups of it "You ok" Ruby asked from behind me

"Yeah just too much coffee" I say putting my empty cup in the sink "Do you want to train" She asks "I have a better idea follow me" I said going to the balcony,she followed "What are we doing" She asked "Just close your eyes and focus on your semblance" I say sitting down on my knees and she does the same thing after a while she grasps it and her spirit animal starts to appear priced together by white roses "Hello" a voice said from beside Ruby,I look over to see a white tiger "Ruby open your eyes and look next to you" I say,she opened her eyes and looks to her right and her eyes got wide "Wha-"Ruby began "I'm your spirit animal" The tigger said "What's your name" Ruby asks "My name is Khala"She said nuzzling her head with Ruby's "So you can communicate with her in you head too so I will leave you guys to talk" I say getting up to leave,Ruby caught my hand "Thank you" She said "Anytime" I said as she turned towards Khala.

I walked in to see Yang and Nora on the couch "So I have a surprise for both of you" I say heading out the door "Oooh What is it" Nora asked "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you Now would it"I say walking out the door and Lyra standing I front of me "Hey you ready" I ask "I bet I'm more ready than you" She says "Doubt it" I say as I get on her after that Yang and Nora come out the front door "Come on up,we have to leave no if we want to get back before dark" I said reaching out my hand Nora took it and I pulled her up.I reached out my hand again once Nora was stable,Yang took my hand and I lifted her with a little trouble but I got her on "Hang on" Lyra said taking of wind blowing in our hair "Are we almost there"Nora asked "Yes" I said as we arrived at the open area "What are we doing here" Yang asked "Finding your spirit animals" I said sliding off Lyra and landing on my feet as Nora and Yang followed after me.

Lyra faded away and I sat down "Sit down and focus on your semblance and only on your semblance" I say as we all sit down "Why d-" Yang begins "Shhh,it's harder to concentrate with noise" I say closing my eyes and hands on my knees,I felt something warm in front of me and I look it's Yang spirit animal and I look next to Nora and her spirit animal was there too "Well that took less time than I expected but you can open your eyes now"I open their eyes and look next to each other "Hi im Adara your spirit animal" The phoenix said to Yang "Hi im Elysia your spirit animal" The lion said to both looked at me with confused faces "I'll explain when we get back home" I said as Lyra appeared and I got on her "Get on you spirit animals and follow me" I say as Lyra takes off.

She runs all the way home and I saw Yang flying with her Phoenix and I could hear her laughing "Aww yeah!"Nora screamed in the wind her and her lion were laughing together,I smiled my friends were happy and that made me happy soon arrived at the house and Yang landed right next to me "So how was it" I said getting off Lyra "This is awesome!" Nora yelled "That was super exciting" Yang said as all of out spirit animals faded away "Where did they go" Nora asked disappointedly "They are in your mind you can talk to them through thoughts or you can bring them out" I said "So they are a piece of our minds"Yang asked "A piece of your soul,it's impossible to take a piece out of your mind" I say walking in the house,they followed me in and sat on the couch. "I'm going to go check on something i'll be right back" I say going out on the balcony "Hey Ruby" I ask "Im right here" She says

"Have you been out here all day" I asked "No I trained for a while and ate lunch,then I came back out here and talked to Khala for a little bit" Ruby explained "You did a lot today" I said "What did you do all day"Ruby asked "I helped yang and Nora find their spirit animals and we rode them back here" I said "That sounds cool" Ruby said getting up "Are you tired too" I ask "Very" she said chuckling "Yeah first time is always draining" I said as Ruby walked with me to the living room "I'm going to go to bed" Ruby said with a yawn "Ok i'll see you in the morning" I said going in the kitchen to grab a piece of bread.I go into the living room and sat on the floor 'You did good today' Lyra said as I took a bit of my biscuit 'Thanks I couldn't have done it without you' I said back to her as my eyes got droopy and before I knew it I was asleep.

Dream

"I'm coming for you and i'm going to kill all your friends too" Salem said "You can try but you can't do it,because my friend are more powerful than you think"I say "Oh please nobody can stop me,no even Ozpin so once I kill your friends I will capture you and when I do you'll be sorry you even set foot out of here" she spat back "You can't take me Qrow won't allow it he'll protect me no matter what" I say standing my ground she walks close to me and grabs my wrists "I'll kill him too" She digges her fingernails deep into my skin and I scream really loud at the excruciating pain

End Dream

I wake to Yang shaking me awake "Wake up" She says I clutch my wrists and they are bleeding heavily,I cry in my knees and I start hugged me and got me to stop shaking and I looked up "Sorry I woke you up"I said my voice shaking "I was already up when you were screaming but its ok"Yang said "I'm sorry" I said still trying to cover my wrists "Stop" She said "What" I asked "Your going to make it worse" She said pulling my hands from my wrists "Come with me"She said taking my hand and pulling me to the wrapped my wrists in cloth "Thank you"I say wiping my face "Are you ok" she asks "Not really" I say running my fingers through my hair "Whats wrong" Yang asked "I sometimes have this dream where Salem is talking to me and she is trying to capture me again

But this time it was different she was just talking to me but not moving then she hurt my wrists,thats happened only one other time" I say messing with my tail "Do you want to tell Qrow"She asked "No,he freaked out the last time I told him"I say checking the time it was 11:58 p.m. "I will be right back" I say "Ok"She said as I walked out.I quickly made it to the garden just as the roses were opening,the blue light the roses I go back home and go into my room.I open the box under my bed and I put my leather wrist sleeves on,they felt nice after 5 years of not wearing them,I went to the balcony and looked over the bright city lights.I sighed and went to my room got on my bed and went to sleep,it was soon morning and I took a morning shower and got dressed and I turned into a wolf.I looked around the corner and I saw Yang getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen,I carefully snuck up on her and tackled her

"What the?!" She said as I howled she laughed and scratched my ears and I went into a giggle fit after a little while she stopped and I back flipped into myself and I was still laughing "Why are you laughing so hard" She asked "You were tickling me that's why" I said in between laughers "So if I scratch behind your ears I'm tickling you" She asked I nodded my head as a I got up as I slowly calmed down "Well I would love to stay for breakfast I have to eat and run to do some important things" I say grabbing my scroll and a Biscuit "Where are you going" Yang asks "Just going to go to the meadow" I said walking out the door ~Meet me in front of the house at 11:30 a.m.~ I texted Weiss and Ren

~Meet me in front of the house at 2:00 p.m~ I texted Jaune,He was going to be difficult to do since he hasn't found his semblance but I found an was 10:19 a.m right now so I decided to go into the city and buy bullet shells and Dust since I was running low from training.I got back to the house at 11:25 a.m. I have 5 minutes,I take everything and put it in my room then I go back outside and I let Lyra out of my head "Hey Lyra you ready"I say getting on her "Yep and also you didn't get enough electric dust" She said "Do I really need it though" I say as I hear the door close "What are we doing"Weiss asked "Going on a trip" I said reaching out my hand to her,she took it and I reached my hand for Ren's hand and I pulled him up and then we were off Lyra ran very fast "Is this safe"Weiss yelled over the wind "Yes I've done this before don't worry" I yell back,Soon we arrive at the meadow "Is this the same spot as yesterday"I ask Lyra

"No this spot is closer to the city" Lyra said sarcastically "Ok time for you to go" I say as all of us slid off of faded away and I faced Weiss and Ren "So there is a surprise that I have but you have to do something first" I say sitting down in my knees "What is it"Ren asked as him and Weiss sat down "Close your eyes don't make any noise and focus on your semblance,and stay perfectly still" I say putting my hands on my knees,they did so and I saw a glow from Weiss's side "Weiss open your eyes" I say as another glow comes from Ren."Ren open your eyes" I say,they both open their eyes and look in the direction of their glows

"Hi I'm Regan your spirit animal" The snow leopard said to Weiss "Hey in Ash your spirit animal"The Lynx said to Ren "Your spirit animal shares the same mind as you do you can communicate with thoughts or verbally like this" I said as Lyra appeared next to me "They are apart of your soul,the reason it's not your human form is because this brings out your um…. animalistic side" I say getting on Lyra "Come on I don't want to be late for lunch"I said as they got on their spirit animals,We all took off and it felt good to have the wind in my hair again,I saw a tree apposcing so I jumped up ,with Lyra still running,over the tree and I landed on Lyra's back "Wasn't that a little reckless" Weiss shouted over the wind

"What can I say I get it from my dad" I say laughing in the soon arrive at the house,I got off of Lyra and pushed strings of hair out of my face "So how do you feel" I ask as Lyra faded away "It felt good" Weiss said as she got off of her Snow leopard "It felt refreshing"Ren said getting off his Lynx,Their animals both faded away "Where did they go" Weiss asked "In your mind,you can bring them out anytime or speak to them"I say walking in the house and into the kitchen,there are a container of mangos on the counter with a note attached |Midnight I got you lunch,No it's not frozen -Qrow| I chuckled at the note and opened the lid of the container.


	8. Chapter 7:The Battle Of Haven

"So what are we doing out here" Jaune asked " going to help you unlock something" I say sitting on my knees "My semblance?"He asked sitting in front of me "Although that would be useful but no,we are going to be doing something that is slightly easier" I say "What do you want me to do" He asks "Close your eyes,focus on your aura and blockout any sounds other than the wind"I say as he closes his eyes,his aura glows very brightly after a few minutes but his spirit animal didn't show hour passed and finally his spirit animal finally showed

"Ok Jaune this took some time but you can open your eyes" I say standing up "He opened his eyes "Hi i'm Oliver your spirit animal" The caracal said to Jaune "Woah" He said "Wow you have one of the rarest spirit animals" I said as Lyra appeared "I...I do"Jaune asked "Yes a lot of were killed and people assumed that they were extinct,turns out they were wrong" I said smiling at him as I get on Lyra "So how does this work"Jaune asked as he got on Oliver "I'll explain in the way,follow me" I say as Lyra takes off,Jaune and Oliver follow us.

As we head home I explain to him the all the things about spirit animals and how we communicate with them and other things "So they are the animalistic replica of us" Jaune asked as we arrived at the house "Exactly see you getting the hang of things" I walk in and I see Yang and Ruby in the couch "Hey Guys" I say walking into the kitchen and finding another container of Mangos "Is this anybody's" I said holding up the container "If it's the mangos Qrow said that it was yours" Ruby yelled "Ok thanks" Ok said quickly closing the fridge and grabbing a fork,I walked in the living room and sat down on the floor "Where have you been most of the day" Yang asked "In the meadow doing things" I say freezing my mangos,my scroll vibrates.I check who it is and it's my Mom again "I'll be right back" I say running to the balcony

"Hello" I ask "Him Midnight"Summer said "S-Summer?" I asked "Its been awhile" She said "It has,do you want me to go get Yang and Ruby" I asked "No that won't be necessary but tell Qrow that me and your mother made it out and that we can't leave Atlas right now it's not that safe" She said in a rushed voice "Ok I will tell him but we might be late to Atlas" I said looking at the door to make sure no one was listening to the conversation I was having "What happened" She asked "Salem is sending people here to take the relic and attack Mistral"I say in a low voice "Oh my I understand why… I have to go I'll speak to you later"She says ending the call,I go back inside "Everything ok" Yang asked "Yeah,Yeah it was just someone in Atlas trying to get hold of me" I say running my fingers through my hair in door opened and Qrow came in

"Hi Dad"I said as he walked in the kitchen,I followed him "There's a problem" I whisper "What happened" He asked as I whispered into his ear everything Summer told me "Why is that a problem"He asks "The problem is that they can't leave where ever they are in Atlas" I say trying to keep my voice down "Why can't they leave" He asks "I don't know but I think it has something to do with the council" I say quietly.I go into the living room and pick up my mangos and go to my room,I close the door and take my shoes off,I looked in the mirror and lifted up my hair to see my silver streak in my Midnight Blue hair.I put my hair in a ponytail and braided the streak,someone knocked on my door "

Yes"I ask "Can I come in"Ruby said "Yes" I said covering the braid,she opened the door and stood in the doorway "Are you ok,know you said you already were but you don't seem ok" Ruby said "I'm just worn out by how busy I've been lately" I said sitting on my bed "Do you need help with anything"She asked "Not right now but maybe tomorrow"I say grabbing the container off of my night stand "Ok, have a good night"She said closing my door "You too Ruby"I say as I finish the last of my mangos,I put the container in the trash and go to bed.

Dream

"Mom I can't get down"younger me said "Does every little thing scare you"She asks laughing as she helps me down "No I'm not scared of my family"I said proudly "Your not supposed to be scared of anyone,no matter how powerful they are believe that you have complete control not the other way around"She says carting me back to our tent "So I don't have to be scared of Raven"I asked "Nope not even one bit"She says kissing my forehead.I point to my ear "I lost one of them yesterday and it's getting hard to hear again" I said as my mom nodded my head and sat me on the counter "Here this one might be a little smaller"She said giving me the circular earpiece,I put it in my ear and smile "Better"She asks "Much better"I say hugging her

End Dream

I was awakened by someone shaking me awake "Midnight wake up"Qrow said "Yes"I asked turning towards him "You need to get read…"Qrow finished his sentence but all I could hear was ringing in my ears.I covered my ears and tried to take the circles out,I got them out after 2 tries,I got my box out and put the broken circles into the box and grabbed a new pair and put them in my ears "What happened"He asked "They started ringing again and not too loud"I say as I adjust them "I was going to say you have to get ready for training because Ozpin wants to see how well you guys trained"He said "Ok I'll get ready" I say putting my hair in a ponytail as Qrow left my room,I put on my usual clothes and put my boots on then I took my wrist sleeves off to see how they were,I took off the cloth and all that was left of the marked were scares.I smile and put my wrist sleeves back on and threw the cloth away

I grabbed Blakely and headed to the training room.I got there a little early so I brought out Lyra "Hey how are you" I asked scratching behind her ears "I feel like my ears are about to fall off"She says playfully "Ah you hear that too" I say "I hear everything but yes I heard that too,it hard being deaf isn't it" She asked "Yeah it is but the Atlas technology helps me so that's good I guess" I say "What's wrong" She asks laying down "I had a dream about mom last night,It was the time I got stuck in a tree and mom helped me out,At the camp she said there was nothing to be afraid of but before Salem took me I was afraid of Raven because she was powerful and she made me feel weak,mom told me to pretend that I had control instead of the other way around"I said "What did Salem do to you"She asked "I was mostly locked in a room but when she let me out she gave me food and I went to one of her were talking about horrible things like taking the fall maidens powers,but one day they got the winter maiden and put her powers into me,What Salem did almost killed me"I said quietly as Lyra nugged me a little

I hugged her and we laughed "But you always make me feel better" I say smiling at her as she tackles me,I wrestled with her playfully "I win!"I say standing up "If I licked you would I win" She asks "No don't do it" I say as she comes closer "Nope you can't do it" I say as she licks my cheek "You are the absolute worse" I say wiping my cheek on her fur "Nope I'm just special" She says as I stroke her nose "No your me but I'll take that as a compliment" I say smiling as Nora comes in and Lyra faded away "Hey Nora" I say "Hey Midnight you here for training too" She asked "Yep we have to train as much as possible for tomorrow" I said fixing my ponytail as everyone came into the training room "Hey guys!"Nora said "Hey Nora and Midnight"Ruby said as I walked across the room to greet them

"Ok the first thing we are going to check on is Ruby's hand to hand combat,Ruby and Midnight will you come to the middle"Ozpin asked as I walked over with Ruby and stand the opposite side of her "Remember what I told you" I say taking my stance "Every word"She said doing the same,She punched my shoulder and I stumbled back but I was still focused and I grabbed her arm and slipped her over on her back,she kicked my feet from under me but I stood up on my hands and front flipped and disappeared,then I came back behind Ruby and she elbowed me in the stomach and flipped me on my back "Good job,but next time" I said as I got up and swept her feet from under her "Use a bit more force" I say helping her up "Other than that your good to go" I said smiling at her as we walked back to everyone

"Impressive I can tell you've been working hard this past month,now Midnight how about your semblance" He asked as I closed my eyes and changed into a baby deer.I stood on my hind legs and made a deer noise then I backflipped and changed back into myself "That felt so weird" I said playing with my tail "Well done your starting to turn into other animals with no problem"He said as my ponytail holder broke,I took it out of my hair and held it in my did their thing and trained more all day "Are you not tired" Yang asked I did sit ups "Not really"I said sitting up into a sitting position "You have too much sugar in your system"She says playfully as she lifts weights "Nope I just have too much caffeine"I say as I walk over to do pull ups "You drink coffee" She asked "Yep two cups each day 15 spoons of sugar with foam" I say starting on my pull ups "Wow" She says "Yep it's funny if you think about it" I say doing another pull up

"How so" Yang asked continuing her lifting "Coffee is supposed to make you energetic but for me it doesn't give me energy it just make me feel better and calm unless something happens"I say as the bar breaks,I fall and land on my feel "You ok" She asks "Yep I just have to fix this"I say putting the bar in place,I screw the ends and freeze the ends solid "Welp I'm done with pull ups" I say walking into the middle of the room "So what do you mean by unless something happens" Yang says "Like if someone says something that irritates me" I say "So like sensitive thing like how you have a braided silver streak in the back of your head"Yang said "You saw that" I asked as I got warm "Only for a split second when your ponytail holder snapped" She said chuckling "I got it a little before I escaped Salem,I will never forget that day" I said closing my eyes "What happened" Yang asked putting down her weights "So that day I went to one of Salem's meetings and they were talking about all the relics and everything and they said 'We already have fall and we will soon have winter' I didn't know what that meant but then next day they had the winter maiden tied in chains and I was tied into a chair and Salem….."I trailed off "She forced them into you" Yang asked

"She did and it was the worst pain that you could ever experience,I almost died from that but I didn't and I made it out after 10 years" I said as tears rolled down my face as Yang hugged me "Is that why you had that nightmare" She asked "Yes,and because the maidens power was forced into me,I freeze almost everything in my sleep,That's why there is always ice covering half of my room" I said hugging her back as she helped me walked out of the training room and headed to the living room "Get ready we leave in 5 minutes" Qrow says as we arrive,I head to my room and get my bullets from my desk drawer and I insert them into both my chambers then I walk out with Blakely on my shoulder and walk into the living room "You should put your hair up" Qrow said "I've used this without cutting my hair multiple time I'm pretty sure that I'm good" I say changing into my wolf form as we walked to the school.

"Well hello thank you for coming,there seems to be more of you then last time"Leo said chuckling as we walked in "Well you know what they say the more the merrier,so what's going on with the council" Qrow asked "Why did you bring your weapons"He asked "What?Leo were huntsmen you ok"Qrow asked "Yes just haven't had my afternoon coffee"He said "Mom?" Yang said as Qrow shot at the bird as it flew away and Raven appeared beside Leo "What are you doing here"Qrow yelled "I could be asking you the same thing,you've been scheming little brother,planning to attack your own sister"Raven said coming down the stair "Leo what have you done" Qrow said angrily

"Leo did what any sane person would do he gathered all the information he has assessed the situation and made a choice,and it seems you all have too"She said looking at Yang "You have the spring maiden" He said "Yes I do"She said "Then hand her over and let's work together we could beat her"He said putting away his weapon "All that time working for Ozpin and you still have no clue,there is no beating Salem" she yelled "Your wrong,we've done most things that people would call impossible and I know the only reason why we could do it was because we had people to teach us,people to help us work with us at least I know we'll have better chance if we work together,Please"Ruby said holding out her hand "You sound…just like your mother"Raven said coldly as she opened up a portal and fire shout out of headed straight for Ruby but I froze the ball and shattered it to the ground,as Cinder Emerald Mercury and Vernal came through "Cinder"Ruby said

"Hello boys and girls"Cinder said as I growled at her "Everybody stay calm" Qrow said "What's with the mutt"Mercury said as I backflipped into my regular form "It is in your best interest not to call me that"I said growling louder as the room got colder. "Oh Midnight you've grown since the last time i've seen you"Cinder said "You are just full of sh-"I started to say "Midnight" Qrow interrupted me "Fine" I say "What cat got your tongue,or are you just too short to see what's in front of you"She said as Qrow got wide eyed "Ok that's it you're dead" I yelled lunging at her and punched her stomach,everyone broke out in a fight,She goes to punch my shoulder but I turn and kick her stomach again 'If I can hit her on her side I can make her weak' I though.I jump in the air and I face Blakely towards Cinder and I spin forward so fast that I shook the whole room,Cinder flew back but quickly rebounded by cutting my cheek slightly,then she pulled my tail

Jaune attacked her from behind and she fell forward as I broke free of her grasp "Go help Ren and Nora I got this" Jaune said as I nodded.I jumped and kicked Hazel on the back,he stumble forward as I changed into Hazel himself,I use his strength to punch him backwards as Nora hits him with her hammer and Ren shoots at him.I look over and I see Jaune fighting well,then everything goes white for a split second and I see Jaune on the was on the ground but before I could move Cinder was throwing a Javle to Weiss,I got wide eyed and I put up a wall of ice to protect Weiss as I turned back into myself and used all my force to kick Cinders side.I look over to Weiss as I take down the wall and I see that the Javle went through her torso,Jaune and Me ran to her "Jaune put your hands here and press down" I said taking her wrists "She's barely breathing" I say under my breath as Jaune closes his eyes,Soon a shine came from his hands "Jaune look"I whispered

"What,what's happening"He asked "You just unlocked your semblance"I say "Weiss"Ruby said running over to us "What's going on what happened"She asked "She going to be ok her pulse is steady and she should be awake in the next few minutes"I say "Ok,Oscar needs help" She said "I'm on it"Ren said "Jaune and Weiss still need protection"Ruby said "No one's going to touch em"Nora said "Alright Midnight you'll come with me,make it happen"Ruby said as we both jumped in the air and landed in front of Yang "Thanks guys"Yang said as I helped her up "You guys ok"She asked "No"Me and Ruby said as all three of us charged at Emerald and Mercury.I tripped Emerald so that Yang could get an advantage,then I elbowed Mercury in the back while Ruby punches his stomach,then Hazel went through the wall

"Yang make sure that Cinder doesn't get the relic"I say "Ok"She said as Weiss summoned the lancer and dragged Hazel back in the room,then we all turned around as saw Blake "Yang?" She said as they stared at each other for a few seconds "Yang go!"Ruby said as Yang snapped out of her trance and she ran to the now open tried to tackle her and Mercury grabbed her arm but she detached it and jumped through the hole as Weiss put an ice wall in front of them,Hazel taught the lancer as Mercury and Emerald walked over to him at each of his sides,Ruby and I walked next to Weiss "Better" I ask "Much"She said as the Hazel destroyed the lancer

Blake jumped in and kicked Hazel and landed next to Me and Weiss "What" Blake said looking at Weiss "Nothing I just always thought you were the quiet one"Weiss said "Not today"she said pulling out her weapon "Well Ruby what's the plan" Weiss asked "Midnight"Ruby said "Already done"I said as Lyra appeared "What is that" Blake asked as I got on "Don't be reckless"Weiss said "I can't promise that"I said taking off,I stood up on her as Inapproched Hazel,I jumped as Lyra faded making Hazel hit air as I knocked him down,Weis and Blake handled Mercury and Emerald,Ruby tripped up Hazel and made him fall on his back as I kicked his pulled my tail and I was getting tired of it being pulled so I cut his hand off with Blakely as I winced in pain he yelled in agony,He got up and I stepped back spilling A few tears from the burning sensation on my back from my tail being pulled multiple times "Your not going to win,just give up"Ruby says

"Your wrong Cinder will come back and destroy all of you"Emerald said as Yang came up from the volt,Emerald fell to her knees "Emerald get up" Mercury said "Emerald"He shouted as she screamed and the room got sat and Salem appeared growing very big then she screamed and rushed forward to us,I crouched down and put my head in my knees and I cried closing my eyes shut,someone tried to pick me up and I kick and screamed "Hey,Hey it's me"Qrow said as I stopped screaming and kicking,I was shaking "Open your eyes"He said "Are you sure"I asked "Yes"He said as I opened my eyes slowly "See its alright"He says as he put me down gently "I need to lay down"I said following him "Ok I'll carry you"Qrow said picking me back up.

* * *

 **Hey guys finally chapter 7 is here!I had some problems with writing because so many ideas and the fact that I can't spell for my life made it much harder to do spell corrections and I had to re-write over half the story because of some to let you know this story will NOT be ending soon I have more content in I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry for the long wait i'm trying to make the chapters long for you guys,I will be back soon bye!**


	9. Chapter 8:Problematic Atlas

Dream

"You have won this time but you will not be so luck the next" Salem said "No matter what you say I'm not going back to you,I have people who love me here,my actual father that doesn't almost get me killed" I said struggling from her grasp "You won't see him once I'm done with him"She said digging her nail into my arms.I screamed so loud it shattered her window.

I woke up to Yang covering my mouth and my arms stinging,they were bleeding badly.I cried silently as Yang carried me to the bathroom "Midnight you need to tell Qrow"She said wiping the blood from my arms "I can't"I say "Why"She asked wrapping my arms "Because I'm scared if I tell him she will kill him in his sleep"I said as my eyes spilled more tears

"Ok I get that you want to protects him but you can't keep going on like this,you've lost so much blood and you broke all the windows screaming"She said trying to look at my eyes,I won't let her "I'm sorry"I say as Yang lifts my chin to face her "Don't apologize for something you can't control"She said as I hugged her "I'll try"I said still hugging her

End Dream

I woke up in my bed not in the bathroom,I checked my arms and they were bleeding so I headed to the bathroom and wrapped them and went into the kitchen to get coffee,I drank 5 cups of coffee "Are you alright"Blake asked coming into the kitchen "Yeah I'm ok just drinking some coffee"I said finishing the cup "That's your 6th cup of coffee"She said "I didn't realize I had that many"I said chucking as I ran my finger through my hair nervously "It's ok I do the same thing with tea"She says smiling at me

"It just relaxes you"I say standing on the counter to get a tea box,I jump down and hand her the box "Thanks"She said taking the box "Your welcome,I have to go but I will be back"I said going to my room to get my boots and to brush my hair,I put on my boots and walk out the door "Hey you"I said as Lyra appeared "You had too much coffee"Lyra said as I got on her "My limit is 9 cups I didn't push it"I said as we took off "Look I know your stresses but take it easy you're going to get both of us hyper"She said over the wind

"Fine I'll take it down to 3 cups"I said yelling over the wind "Nope only 1 cup because after 3 you loose count"Lyra shouted "What about 2"I asked "Don't say I didn't warn you when you drink 20 cups of coffee"She said chuckling "I can't even drink 10"I said laughing with her "Puls I'm not that reckless"I said standing up in her as we approached a tree,I jumped high in the air over the tree and landed on Lyra "Yes you are and don't deny it"She said laughing

"I'm not saying that I'm not completely reckless I'm just saying that I wouldn't do anything that extreme"I say grinning "You've some way reckless things in the past,including just now"She said "That wasn't reckless that was coordination" I say "Even Weiss said it was reckless"Lyra said "But it's really not"I said laughing "This is reckless"I said as I jumped off of her and ran with her using my speed to get ahead of her and I waited for her to get inches behind me then I backflipped onto her back "You are crazy"Lyra said laughing

"You love it don't lie"I said laughing with her "Ok but your just as reckless as dad"Lyra said "Where do you think I get it from" I said grinning wildly as I felt the wind in my hair "I think we should head back now"I said as we turned around "It's only been 30 minutes" Lyra said "I don't want to be gone too long"I said as my hair snapped the wind "When are you going to cut your hair"Lyra asked "When my hair doesn't have a silver streak in it"I said "Very funny"She said laid my head down in her fur "Your really soft"I said cozily

"That's a symbol of how soft hearted you are" Lyra said "Really"I asked "No it's actually your soft hair but hey it could mean that too"She said as we got near the tree,I jumped higher this time and landed on her back again "That felt good"I said "What because it felt like you were flying"She asked "No because I think I touched a cloud"I said putting my back to hers "What did it feel like"She asked "It felt like a moist transparent marshmallow"I said putting my hand in the air as the wind went through my fingers

"So cotton candy"She said "No more marshmallow"I said as we arrived at the house,I slide off of Lyra "Your mind is a huge meadow"Lyra said as she tried to lick me "Nope Nope Nope,Stop it ahhh"I said laughing as she licked me "Now I have to go in the house like this" I say laughing as Lyra faded away. 'I'm going to get you back' I said to her as I walked in the house,I closed the door and took off my shoes "Did Lyra lick you again"Yang said "You heard me outside"I asked

"Yep,Well no Blake heard you but same difference"She said as Blake emerged from the kitchen "You look like you almost drowned I clear paint"Blake said jokingly "It feels like it every time"I said "Man I forgot how short you are with your shoes off"Yang said walking over to me with a glass of water in her hand "Yang there something in your water"I said calmly "What is it"Yang said looking her glass "Ice"I said freezing her water "I'm going to go take a shower"I said as Blake laughed at Yangs frozen water.

I went to the bathroom and took a 2 hour shower,I finally got out and dress myself into pants and one of my friends hoodies,I walked in the living room "Who's is that"Yang asked with a new glass of water "Oh just one of the many hoodies Ruka let me keep"I said as my scroll rang,It was my mom "I'll be right back"I said going out on the balcony "Hello" I asked "Midnight there has been a problem"Mom said "What happened"I asked "Me and Summer have been spotted and need help"She said "I'm coming ok we'll be there in 2 day time"I said

"Hurry"She said ending the call.I rushed in the house "Yang tell everyone to get there stuff ready we're leaving for Atlas immediately"I said running into my room,I quickly packed my things in a box and changed into a dress and put my boots on and got my buttlets and loaded them into Blakely quickly and I put my bag and Blakely on.I walked out "Why do we have to go to Atlas" Ruby asked "Well for one he relic but another thing is that someone's very important to you and me are endanger there"I say as we arrive in the living room

I grabbed my scroll and put it in my bag "Is everyone ready"I ask "Nora has to find the map but other then that we are good"She said "Tell Nora I have the map"I said holding it in my hand "Ok"She said as everyone arrived "Ok since some of us here don't have spirit animal some of you are going to have to ride with someone,Blake you and Yang will ride together,Oscar and Ruby will ride together and Qrow will ride with me any questions"I asked,Everyone shook there head no "Ok come on this will be a 2 Day trip everyone follow me"I said

"Yang,Don't fly into any clouds it will mess up your eyes sight"I said as we all walked out of the door,We got our spirit animals ready and mounted followed me as Lyra took off full speed,everyone took off full speed "Dod your mother call you"Qrow yelled over the wind "Yes her and Summer are in trouble they told me to hurry"I yelled back "Why"He asked

"She told me that they were spotted in their hiding spot"I said as I got my scroll out "Hello" I asked "So Adara said that we have to cross an ocean to get to Atlas"Yang said "I have a plan for that but we have to do that tomorrow" I say "Also food" She said "I'll be right there" I said and I ended the call "Take over really quickly"I said jumping up and using Blake's semblance to throw me up,I landed on one of Weiss's glyphs and stabilized myself "Here"I said to Yang as I gave her a tuna sandwich and soup

"The first one is for Blake"I said "Thanks and how are you going to get down"She asked "I'm going to do something very reckless and whatever you do don't watch me go down" I said making the glyph disappear and I was falling down fast it felt great as I got closer to the ground a braced myself,I used Ruby's semblance to get back to Lyra as my scroll buzzed "Ok that was beyond reckless"Yang said "I told you that I was going to do something" I said "I didn't expect you to do that I thought you were going to die"She said "If it were that easy to kill me I wouldn't be sitting here" I said "You are just full of surprises aren't you" She asks "Hey I surprise myself sometimes too"I say chuckling

"Ok um...…Blake wants to know how close we are"She asked "Uhh let me see"I say checking the map "Oh"I said surprised "What"She asked "Well we should be there in a few minutes because if you look at the horizon you can see water" I say happily "It's 10:19 do you want us to stop"She asks "It would be good for us to stop because we've been doing this all day and it's draining our aura so that would probably be best"I said "Where do you want us to land"She asked "Do you see where I am"I ask "Yes"She says "When you see me stop land next to me ok"I say

"Ok,so your going to stop at the edge of the water"She asked "Yes there is a cliff there that's where we are going to rest" I said "Ok I'll see you down there"She said "Ok"I said ending the call "So how are we going to cross the ocean"Qrow asked "I'm going to freeze it"I said "You can't just freeze it"He said "Not the entire ocean only a pathway for us to cross"I said as we arrived at the edge,we all stopped and Yang landed next to me "What now"Ruby said "You guys need to rest,your aura is weaker by bringing you spirits out for along period of time especially since they were also using energy" I said as me and Qrow got off of Lyra,all of our spirits faded ate dinner and Relaxed while I was working on the bridge

"How are you doing"Yang asked "Good I just have to get to the water then it will be easier to spread"I said tiredly "You need to rest too"She said putting a hand on my shoulder "Ok I'll take a break"I said "Nope you're going to sleep"She said "Ok I'll sleep"I said walking with her "Your really determined to do this"Yang said "I'm determined about a lot of things"I say chuckling "Yes you are your also very reckless"She said

"I've grown up to be reckless,you don't know how many times I got caught spying on Salem"I said shaking my head "Your even more reckless then Qrow"She said "Where do you think I get it from"I said laughing "Your Mom"Yang said playfully "Yeah I get my looks from my mom and my intentions from my dad"I said running my fingers through my hair as we hit the grass "Oh I feel drunk"I said sitting down as Lyra appeared "Your exhausted"Lyra said "Good night"Yang said "Good night"I said crawling between Lyras paws.

Dream

"I see your tail"Qrow said playfully "You always see my tail when I'm hiding"I said "But that's good,it shows you won't hide yourself"He said messing up my hair "Nope"I said turning into Raven "You wanna go trick her again"Qrow asked "Yes"I said walked to Ravens tent and went in it "Raven your naming me leader of the tribe"Qrow said playing along with me

"I will I am tired of all my responsibilities"I said trying not to laugh "I thank you for your great realization"He said "You have to protect us all your the only one that can do it"I said starting to giggle "Thank you for this greatness"he said bursting out laughing "WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE"Raven yelled coming into the tent "Hi"I said "Qrow you and your child have a twisted sense of humor"She said giving him a death glare "Don't be so harsh Auntie Raven we were only playing"I said changing back into myself

End Dream

I woke up happy and energized,Lyra was gone but I still felt warm probably my hair,I got up stretched and got to work on the bridge,it was finished to the water "I see you had a good night's sleep"Qrow said behind me "Remember when we would go in Ravens tent and I would pretend to be her"I asked "That's what you dreamt about last night"He asked "Nope I dreamt a little before that too hide and seek" I said as everyone walked over "Ok we are going to do the same thing as yesterday,but a little different.

Blake you will be riding on Lyra with Qrow today and I will be hanging from Yangs Puritan animal because I can't walk on water and freeze it at the same time I will get stuck"I said as Lyra appeared,everyone else's spirits appeared "Don't do anything reckless"Yang said getting on Adara "Catch me"I said going off the edge of the cliff, Adara caught both my feet as I hung upside down "Your crazy you know that"Yang shouted "Nope I'm reckless there is a fine like"I said as we went along the bridge,We reached the water and meet everyone there

"Ok I'm going to freeze this,start to run when we're at least 10 meters away I don't want to risk anyone falling in"I said putting my hands in the water "Yang"I yelled as Adara flew forward going really fast and after a few minutes everyone started to follow us "You have the map right "I yelled "Yes and were going to be there in an hour"She yelled back "Only an hour"I asked "The speeds at what we're going is making this shorter in time so by the time we're done they are going to be 20 minutes behind us"She yelled

"How did you figure this out in the the time that we were gone"I asked "I looked at the map and estimated how many days if we were on foot then if were were on air ship then spirit animal and that added up to 40 minutes for them plus the 20 minute delay for the others"Yang explained "There's a slight problem with that,You forgot to multiply by two"I said "Two hours then"She said "Yep but that's going to be a problem at some point"I said "Why"She asked "Well the blood rushing to my head for a long time will possibly cause me brain damage or will kill me"I say

"What if you hang by the hand"Yang said "That could work"I said keeping one hand in the water and one hand on the claws of Adara as I let my feet dangle,This continued for a long time "I can see land"Yang yelled "Wooohooo land finally"I yelled as I turned my head to look "Yang those are floating islands Atlas is past that"I say "Be careful of the lancers"I get through it quickly fighting off only a few lancer along the way but we finally reached the land "You ok"I asked Yang "Yes but I think you got stabbed in the arm"Yang said pointing to the fast healing cut

"Yeah I felt it but don't worry about it I'll be fine ok"I said as the others arrive "Who has my bag"I ask "I do"Ruby said throwing it at me "Thanks"I say going over to the water and washing my arm the I wrapped it in spare clothes and I put my bag back on "Ok from here Blake go back to Yangs spirit and we will be there in 3 hours"I said as Me and Blake traded places and Yang went into the air and everyone took off I went so fast I had to lay down and I soon fell asleep on Lyra,I woke up to Qrow shaking me awake "Are we here"I ask

"Yes we are here"He said as we both got down and Lyra faded away,We walked into the city "Midnight!"A voice yelled I looked around and I saw him and I dropped everything and ran to him as fast as I could "Ruka!"I yelled as he caught me and spun me around,we laughed and he kissed me passionately "I missed you so much"I said "I missed you too"Ruka said as he touched my nose "You remembered"I said "Of course how could I forget,and there is someone here who missed you also"Ruka said putting me down

"Mom"Two child like voices said hugging my legs "Aw come here you two"I said picking them up "Monica and Alli how have you been"I asked "Kicking Monica's a-"Alli started "Trying not to do anything aggravating "Monica interrupted getting down and kicking Alli in the leg "You be nice to your sister and You need to watch your mouth" I said sternly to the both of them "Who's this"Yang asked "This is Ruka my husband and this is Alli and Monica my daughters"I said "Twins"Alli and Monica said punching each other's arm "I didn't know you were married"Yang said chuckling "Yeah,the twins very energetic"I said as Alli climbed on my shoulders "Thats so cute"Ruby said squealing

"She's cute I'm adorable" Alli said "Suck up"Monica said "I do it better than you besides you can't even talk to Dannah without bl-"Alli started "Bite me"Monica said climbing up my arm to cover Alli's mouth,Alli moved stated her hand away "Gladly"Alli said as she was about to pounce on Monica I grabbed Alli and Ruka grabbed Monica "Ok time to go home"I said "And I'm not trusting you to speak anymore"I said freezing Alli's lips together as she struggled

"Alli kind of reminds me of Yang"Ruby said "I agree"Blake said as I laughed "Not gonna lie I think so too"Yang said chuckling "Alli you need to brush your tail it's in knots"I said as she smacked me with it,I smacked her foot with my tail as we arrived at the house.I set her down and she runs in and I follow in after and I see my Mom and Summer,I hug my mom "I missed you so much"I said in her shoulder "I missed you too,I'm so proud of you"She said "I had friends to help me too they are really great fighters"I said "I saw the tournament" She said

"Of course you did everybody did"I said quietly "Let's not think about that,the happy times are better"She said "Yeah it they are"I said smiling a little bit "We I have to go talk to ironwood J have to go back to Raven "But Ijust got you back"I said "Don't worry I'll visit often and besides you have stuff you need to worry about"She said kissing my forehead "Ok you promise you'll visit"I asked as she reached the door "I promise"She said smiling as she walked out of the door,Ruka hugged me "Give it back it's mine"Monica yelled

"No because this is mine it's on my side of the room"Alli yelled "If you don't give it back I'll tell Stella that you lover so much"Monica mocked "I'll kick your ass if you do it"Alli yelled "I'm going to kick both of your asses if you don't stop arguing"I yelled "She started it"They both said at the same time,I pulled away from the hug and walked into their room "I don't care who started it but I'm going to end it got it"I say staring at Alli,We glared at each other for a long time then finally she cracked "Fine whatever"She said sitting on her bed I came in the room and hugged then both and walked out of the room and sat on the couch with my head in Ruka's lap "Rough day"He asked "Something like that"I said taking off my shoes and drifting off to the sounds of the tv.

Dream

"2 girls"The doctor yelled as I panted "Midnight you alright"Ruka asked next to me as I nodded my head,Ruka kisses the top of my sweaty head and I giggle,a few moments later the doctor came in with the babies "Her you go "The doctor said giving me the 2 baby girls "Monica and Alli"I said taking calm breaths "Twins"Ruka said

End Dream

"You ok"Ruka asked me as I started to wake up "Yeah I just I…"I struggled to say it so I touched his nose "It's ok I love you too"He says smiling at me as I kissed him deeply "Is everyone upstairs"I ask "Yes in the guest bedrooms"He said smiling into a kiss so soft it was like a blanket,I deepened the kiss ever so lightly and he started playing with my tail "We can't let this go too far"I say panting "No soft spots"He says "No spots"I say sitting up and going into the bedroom to change.

I changed into one of Ruka's hoodies and black shorts,I untucked my hair from inside of the hoodie and walked out,I got back in my spot on Ruka "I didn't want my dress to rip like last time"I said kissing him deeply as he had his hands on my back lightly scratching it as he kissed me back,it was getting intense a he moved down to my neck and I tilted my head back a little and I tried so hard not to moan and I bit my lip a little too hard and he laughed at me a little "What"I asked smiling "Your so precious"He said as I nibbled on his neck

"Nope i'm fabulous"I said nibbling some more "Yes you are"He said chuckling as we heard a door open,I got off his lap and sat next to him quickly "Morning"Yang said coming down the stairs "Morning"I said "Can you get me some bread"I asked as he nodded his head,he got up and passed Yang "What happened to you neck"Yang asked "What happened to yours" He asked "Touchè"She said sitting next to me "Pillows and blankets don't muffle any noise whatsoever"I whispered to myself apparently Yang heard this

"And biting your lip doesn't help either"She said "Ok fine I'll stop"I said laughing at her as Alli came out,She jumped on my lap and looked up at me with sleepy eyes "You look tired were you up all night"I asked "No I just want more sleep"She said laying down on me "She was up all night texting Stella"Monica said going into the kitchen "If I had the energy I would pumble you"Alli said growling at her "Even if you did you wouldn't"Monica said going into the kitchen "Why wouldn't I"She asked as Monica came back from the kitchen

"Because for one you can't hit me even if you tried you would feel it too"Monica said sitting in the other side of me "Watch me"Alli leaned over and flicked Monica's forehead "Ow"She yelled "3..2..1"I counted "Son of a bit-"I hit her with a pillow before she could finish her sentence "There ain't even pillows here"Alli yelled "I have pillows hidden all around the house for this specific reason"I say throwing the pillow at Yang "What the fu-"Yang started but I threw another pillow at her "Nope"I said as Ruka walked in with my bread and some coffee

"I'm scared that you made my coffee"I said taking the cup "15 sugars no cream just lots of foam"he said as I took a sip "I like it" I say "You like everything I make you"He says "That's because you make it correctly"I say drinking the rest of it along with the bread,I get up and put my cup in the sink and I sneeze jumping onto the ceiling "What did you do"Ruka asked "I almost went through the ceiling"I said "Again"Alli said going coming in the kitchen as I got down from the ceiling "Got brush your tail"I said patting her head

"Ok"She said as we both walked out of the kitchen "Today is going to be a long day"I said sitting in the couch as Yang chuckled I slapped her arm softly so it wouldn't hurt "Your no fun"Yang said as I turned into her "I can be lots of fun when I want to"I said "Wait if you punched my fist while you were using my semblance what would happen"Yang asked "Let's try it"I said getting up as Blake came down stairs,She hugged me and purred "Wrong one"I said disappearing next to Yang "Sorry"She said as I carried Yang over there "I didn't know you could pick her up"She said hugging Yang "It easy she's not that heavy"I said going outside "Do you know how to use Ember Celia"Yang asked when she opened the door "Yes I know how to use everyone's weapon"I said cocking Ember Celia

"Ready 1…2…3!"We screamed as we punched each other's fists the ground shook slightly and Yang stumbled a bit but I stayed where I was but I couldn't hear anything but ringing.I closed my eyes and I felt a hand on my shoulder,I opened my eyes and Yang was talking to me but Ok couldn't hear her "Ok I have no idea what you're saying because I can't hear you because I'm deaf and my ears are ringing really badly"I blurt out "Talk slowly and I might understand you"I said "Are you going to be ok"Yang asked as I nodded my head.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I took a long time it's been rough coming up with ideas but I'm making new story and It's going to be called RYALM Adventures!I hope you liked this chapter this will probably going to be a** **discontinued story because of my writers bock for this I hope you enjoyed this story and I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
